


The Contest

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 4





	The Contest

I'd been finding excuses to stay home from hunts on Saturday nights for a couple of months now and I used any excuse I could and it was going well, they didn't suspect anything. Neither of the boys had noticed. It wasn't like I was trying to avoid hunting, it's just one Saturday night down at the bar I noticed a sign up on the wall. A karaoke contest was going to start, kind of American Idol-style, every week people would get voted out, so each Saturday night, I'd sneak down to the bar. 

I guess the owners figured it would bring in a few more customers than usual and it didn't hurt the prize was decent either twenty grand. I know to some people it wouldn't seem like a lot but as a hunter, it was sort of a nest egg, a nice emergency fund instead of having to hustle pool, darts, or poker. A long time ago before the boys entered my life and games were slim I'd resort to stripping for cash to get me to the next job. I just prayed to whoever was listening that Dean never found out about that, I'd never hear the end of it. Hunting things and saving the world would never pay the bills. 

I sang in the choir when I was in school before I quit to hunt after my parents died. I never thought I was anything special but since the night the boys came home from the bar early and caught me singing in the library while putting books away, they'd pester me to sing for them. When the shit hit the fan or just a hunt that had gone bad, when those no good rotten days would creep up on us, Dean would grab an old acoustic guitar and sit with me in the library strumming away. I bought it for his birthday one year at a pawn shop while we were out on the road. It wasn't special but he had been eyeing it from the window and I couldn't resist, he had such a smile on his face.

He'd play an obscene amount of Led Zepplin, Beatles, Kansas, Lynard Skynard, all the oldies. He'd just sit back, plucking away, a smile on his face, watching me, listening, like I was the only thing in the world. Sam didn't have a lot of musical talent, not like Dean, but he'd list off songs just to challenge us to see if I could sing it and Dean could play it. Whenever he'd succeed with something Dean didn't know, I'd just laugh and take the guitar, and smugly look at Sam. Never did have the nerve to back down from a dare or challenge.

It'd been years since I'd performed in front of a crowd, it was intimidating sitting in the bunker singing to the boys and anyone else who popped in. Gabriel was a fan, he liked to screw with me on purpose for laughs but never in a cruel way, I think he just wanted to prove I was better than what I thought. I'd scoff and tell him he was tone-deaf. 

One second I'd be sitting cross-legged in a chair in the library and the next I'd be on a stage hearing the cheers of thousands of people. Crowley always appeared when I was about to sing something darker or jazzy. I had just started singing No Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones when he popped in with Rowena. When I finished he clapped and was about to bid everyone a good evening, when I started something I'd been practicing just for him. Couldn't hurt to occasionally have the King on your side right? I wasn't exactly Scottish, but I knew he'd appreciate it just the same. 

_Love, let me home to my mother  
_

_Love, let me home to my mother  
_

_Darling, let me home to my mother  
_

_Love, let me home  
_

_to my mother  
_

_I only came for the cattle.  
_

_It was only last night  
_

_That I heard that my love was herding  
_

_And though you found me at the perimeter of the cattle fold  
_

_Love, let me home as you found me.  
_

_I was clambering up  
_

_the dykes_

_And descending the ridges  
_

_When a friendly lad met me  
_

_And he did not enforce his friendship on me.  
_

_Though you were to give me cattle and sheep  
_

_Though you were to give me tethered horses  
_

_Though you were to give me that and men  
_

_Love, let me home as you found me.  
_

_My mother and father will chastise you  
_

_My clan and my relatives will chastise you  
_

_But my three brothers will kill you  
_

_If I don't return home as I came.  
_

_My mother promised me a gown  
_

_Decorated with the newest of ribbons  
_

_And she promised me a new plaid  
_

_If I return home the way you found me.  
_

It had been hard to learn the language let alone sing in it. The room had gone quiet when I finished, the only thing you could hear was Rowena sniffling back tears. Sam, Dean, Crowley, Rowena, Bathazaar, Gabe, Bobby, Cas, they all just stared at me like they were shocked. 

"Well, I'll be damned." Bobby broke the silence. Rowena crossed the room in a few strides and threw her arms around me and started bawling.

"Oh deary, it was like being back home again. That was lovely dear, just lovely, any time you need something, day or night you call me. That was just...oh Fergus it was like being a wee thing all over again listening to the songs of home." She squeezed me in a hug again.

"Moose, Squirrel, you let anything happen to this one and I will track you to the ends of the earth and tear you limb from limb, savvy?" He walked over to me, grabbed my hand, bowed, and kissed it before he gave a wink and disappeared with Rowena in tow.

The first night of the contest, I was a buzzing bundle of nerves, adrenaline coursing through my body. I wasn't praying to Gabe by any means I was just trying to psych myself up and calm myself down at the same time. I was pacing in the back of the bar pulling on the hem of my shirt when he appeared out of nowhere.

"What's up cupcake, why the freak out prayers?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Angel radio doll face," he tapped his temple with the lollipop he pulled out of his mouth. "We all heard you freaking out now what's up?"

"Oh well, I uh entered a contest and I'm freaking out, maybe I should just go home. I'm supposed to be out on a hunt anyway, I kinda lied and said I wasn't feeling good to do this but I've got no chance against some of these people. I sing just for fun, these people could be damned pros." Nerves got the best of me and I started shaking, going toe to toe with a vamp, no problem I won't bat an eye, but a crowd of strangers staring at me, judging. Fuck it.

"Whoa there sunshine, you're gonna go up there and sing that pretty little heart of yours out and let that soul shine. Just picture them all naked, better yet I can make that happen." With a smirk, he lifted up his hand about to snap his fingers and do his trickster shit.

"No, no don't do that." I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "Look I've got to sing two songs back to back, do you think you could just stand out in the crowd and let me focus on you and pretend it's just us back in the bunker?" 

"You bet sweet cheeks." Grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"No tricks please, just try to be normal for once."

"That's a tall order there cutie, but I'll try." He gave me a quick hug and disappeared. 

I still had a couple of minutes before it was my turn, I walked over to the bar and grabbed a quick shot of whiskey and took a few deep breaths. If I hadn't been freaking out so much, I would have noticed that Gabe had in fact, been a little shit. He had gotten a hold of Cas, Bathazaar, and a few other angels and had transported everyone from my life into that damned bar. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Garth, Charlie, Rowena, Crowley, Hannah, Jody Mills, Claire, Alex, Sherriff Donna, Kevin, Meg, Mary, Jack, even Chuck himself and more dotted throughout the bar for moral support. 

He told them all to just sit tight and blend in as best they could, but when Crowley couldn't stop being himself, Gabe made everyone look like someone else, just some normal schmo out at the bar having a good time. I asked the bartender for another shot if it wasn't for Gabe and his tricks I would have known I was standing right next to Sam and Dean. Gabe sauntered over and grinned that Cheshire grin of his, I knew he was up to something but I didn't expect that.

"Knock 'em dead sugar, you'll win for sure. Besides, what's the prize anyway?"

"Oh, uh twenty grand," I said sheepishly. The shorter guy to the right of me almost spit out his beer hearing that, "I know your type doesn't need money Gabe but I thought I could do something nice with it, or emergency money or something." 

"Twenty G's, you could leave the hunting life behind with that kinda dough, ever thought about that?" The short guy tilted his head towards us listening in.

"Why would I ever leave, Sam, Dean and the rest, you're all my family I couldn't leave anyone like that. Nah, I'd rather go out swinging side by side with the boys than quit. Besides, I kinda fell in love with someone a while back and I'm hoping he gets a pair and figures it out." 

"Ooh do tell sugar, you like 'em tall or short?" He was interrupted by the Dj.

"And now give it up for our own local girl Y/n. Give her hand guys and welcome her to the stage." The crowd started clapping and cheering, even heard a couple of whistles. "She's taking a different spin tonight than the rest and instead of preset music she's going to not only sing for you, but she's gonna play as well, give her another round of applause folks."

I gave Gabe a quick smile and walked up to the stage, picking up a guitar I left off to the side earlier, nervously slung the strap around my shoulder, fishing the pick out of my pocket. The Dj had brought out a stool so I sat back putting a foot up on one of the spindles. 

"Thanks, I'm gonna go retro for my songs, most of you should have heard it, if not, maybe you'll like my version better. Besides, a friend of mine said it best, never trust anyone who doesn't like Zepplin." Jittery laughter escaped my lips. The short guy from the bar smacked the tall guy next to him, whipped around smiling like a moron.

Gabe did just as I asked and stood where I could focus on him and just forget the rest of the crowd. He stayed back by the bar next to the strange-looking guys that couldn't handle their beer. Both of them couldn't keep their eyes off me, the shorter one looked so in awe like he'd never heard music before. The sparkle coming off his smile was something, I swear I'd seen it before. Gabe followed my eyes and let out a full-body laugh. He was definitely up to something. 

"Whoa folks, I think we got ourselves a front runner, what do you think? Show of applause, you think Y/n will advance to the next round?" The bar erupted into claps and jeers, my whole face just flushed, it reminded me of all the times Gabe made an arena of people appear before me like they were adoring fans. "Yeah that's what I thought if Y/n makes it through this week's round are ya'll gonna come back and watch her again?" The cheers in the bars were deafening, Gabriel just looked up and me and smiled. 

"Thank you, I'm touched really. This next one is an oldie too but I can't sing this one without thinking about someone, I kinda wish he was here tonight, anyway, this one is for Dean where ever he is. 

The crowd had quieted awaiting my next song, as soon as I started strumming out this tune, the short dude from the bar dropped his beer and it shattered on the floor. The tall guy next to him slapped him on the back and gave him a glare, but I didn't miss a beat, I just kept picking away staring in Gabe's direction. When I finished I stood and bowed to the crowd, and walked off stage setting the guitar in its case. 

"Y/n everyone, I'm just gonna predict right now that, she wins. My vote doesn't matter so I can say that." He laughed. 

The bar was going crazy, people started swarming all around, telling me how great it sounded. It was a different feeling, my head was definitely in the clouds, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I listened to that song every time I pined over Dean but was too chicken to say anything. The short guy from the bar made his way toward me, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey I just wanted to say, that was amazing. Could I buy you a drink?" A million-watt smile he was flashing.

"That'd be nice, but I sorta have a thing with someone. I mean for someone." Rambling, why am I rambling to a complete stranger? I nervously put my hair behind my ears. 

"Oh, the Dean guy you were talking about up there?" He shot a questioning smirk.

"Yeah, we're friends. I don't think he notices me like that, but a girl can hope right?" A giggle escaped my lips.

"I'm sure he notices everything you do sweetheart, if not then his loss, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The votes were tallied up and I flew through the next round with a massive lead and so every Saturday for the next two months, I lied and snuck out to the bar to sing and every week, it got easier to perform. Gabe still came every performance, I saw Bathazaar a couple of times and even Cas. He promised not to tell anyone he saw me or what I was doing with a weird smile on his face. What I didn't know what that every Saturday like clockwork Gabe would round everyone up and poof them all to the bar to watch me. Every week they watched me advance farther and farther. 

Not a single one of them let on that they knew what I was doing, they just kept quite under penalty of something by Gabe. So for two months, I thought I was being slick, but they knew, they all knew, but they also knew I was finally doing something for myself after years of giving up everything and taking care of everyone else. I was doing something to deal with the tragedy of hunting and losing people throughout my life. I didn't drown my sorrows in alcohol or sex or food, I dove headfirst into music. 

My iPod crammed with thousands of songs, a vinyl collection that rivaled Deans, music was a drug, my savior, my sanity. Certain songs had a way of making me smile, pulling me out of the darkness, while others would pull me in deeper forcing me to confront the bottled up emotions. I craved those late-night moments where Dean and I would sit close and just let the music flow. We took turns playing songs, he'd play the classics and a few I never heard before, and I was slowly introducing him to newer modern stuff.

The night of the finals it was down to me and two others. I was just as nervous as I was the first night, but it wasn't so much being that close to possibly winning the money, it was more so, so I win the money, and then how do I explain to Sam and Dean where it came from. I felt awful lying to them for two months, I didn't deserve these guys in my life after lying to them. It made me feel like trash. Gabriel was picking up on my emotions and popped up in front of me.

"What's up sugar cookie, you got performance anxiety?" 

"No, what if I win?"

"Uh wasn't that the point of this whole thing?"

"No I mean what if I win, how am I going to explain to the Boys lying to them for two months? They hate lying, they do it to each other all the time but they fucking hate it. Omg, Gabe they're going to hate me, their gonna ask me to move out. I can't do this, I have to leave."

"Whoa whoa whoa," he grabbed my shoulders and gripped on tight. "Slow down doll, they would never in a million years do anything of the sort. Trust me, they will understand and I bet if you told them, they would have been here the whole time cheering you on."

"You think?" Tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Oh, I know so, sugar snap. Those boys, Dean especially loves you more than anything and they just want you to be happy. They know nothing makes you happier than singing, even if it's just to them. They'll understand, now get out there and knock 'em dead....or I could just..."

"Gabe, I want to win fairly, no tricks."

"Okay, okay." He wandered off toward the bar. 

"Alright folks, our hometown fan favorite is back for the last time. Let's see what she's got in store for us tonight. Give her a hand." I walked up the stage steps, guitar around me, settling onto the stool. 

"Thanks, I just want to say that this whole thing has been a blast. I'm going to step away from the oldies and go a little modern tonight. See I'm in love with someone and I don't think he even knows I'm alive," a few boos went out in the crowd, "but every time I play this song at home all I can see is his face so this is for him." 

I pulled up the guitar and started strumming, my whole body swaying as I played. I tried to find Gabe in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen so I picked a spot on the floor in front of the stage and sang, after a few seconds a pair of boots made their way into my view. 

When I finished playing a few tears slid down my cheek and I just closed my eyes. I had to tell Dean how I felt, I couldn't pine over him anymore, if I didn't I'd just drive myself crazy. 

"Y/n everyone, damn, I think I like her version better. Give it up folks. Maybe this girl should try out for the real American Idol huh, what do ya think?" The crowd was into it, clapping, cheering, whistling. I just sat there on stage with my eyes closed, silently cursing Gabe, I felt a shiver run through my body, I let out a deep breath. "Alright, hope you got a doozy for that last song Y/n, you dedicating another one to the mysterious Dean?" He laughed. I opened my eyes and looked his way.

"Wouldn't be a performance without it, what can I say, I love the dork even if he doesn't." I adjusted the guitar in my lap and looked out in the crowd, blowing out the breath I didn't know I was holding onto. 

I started to tap the tempo with my foot and started strumming away, swaying as I played. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I could hear Gabe whisper in my ear 'open up sugar.' I saw them, my whole extended hunter family scattered throughout the bar, smiles, and misty eyes everywhere. I choked up a little bit and extended the intro of the song longer than normal. 

I couldn't help but smile seeing their faces and there was Gabriel with that shit-eating grin on his face. He pointed towards the front of the stage and I followed his finger. There was Dean, front and center, smiling ear to ear, how could I have missed that million-watt smile. He blew me a kiss and winked. It was now or never, so started singing my heart out.

Tears falling down my cheeks and I sang every word, every word that I meant and felt to the core of my very being. I let the song confess my love for him. All the things I should have said ages ago, the emotion pouring through me and off the stage into the crowd. It was like a release, a thousand-pound weight off my shoulders. When I finished playing I stood up and bowed to the crowd, Dean took that as his opportunity and lept on stage, pulling me into a kiss. The bar burst into cheers and bellows of "bout damn time."

"I love you too sweetheart, and I want you to know I've been here every Saturday night since the first night." He smiled.

"What? How?"

"Gabe, he's been bringing us all here every Saturday to watch you and I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. This took some serious guts." 

"Thanks but from now on, I think I'd rather go back to our little sessions in the bunker." I grinned.

"Whatever you want princess, just as long as I can kiss you anytime I want."

"Deal."

For as much of a shit that Gabe is, he sure can work some miracles when he wants to.


End file.
